Your Betrayal
by kitty of the shadows
Summary: This is a song fiction for the song your betrayal, by bullet for my valentine


**Hi Everyone, its me Kitten again.**

**Sorry I haven't updated My Mark, My focus, My New Life, I have been kind of busy lately.**

**Well anyway this is a song fiction for the song Your Be****trayal** **By Bullet For My Valentine.**

**I just finshed reading spirit bound so I may be writing more song fictions for awhile. **

**This song fiction will also be told in third person point of view.**

**Also please review, I don't mind flames. **

Disclaimer

I Don't own Vampire Academy, Vampire academy is property of Richelle Mead.

I also Don't own the song Your Betrayal. Bullet for my Valentine owns the song, although I am looking into getting it on iTunes soon.

**Ok just to let you know I will be putting the song lyrics in bold.**

**Now with that, Let the song fiction begin!**

**Am I going insane (insane)  
My blood is boiling inside of my veins  
An evil feeling it attacks (it attacks)  
My bodys aching theres no turning back **

Dimitri was turned strigoi, that was one thing Rose was aware of thanks to Mason's ghost. Dimitri was evil, like all strigoi where, the only thing that was different was that Dimitri was smart, and sinister. Rose left lissa, and everyone behind to go to Russia to slay her love.

**So take your eyes off the trigget!**

Rose's stake, when she had managed to stake Dimitri but was unable to get the stake in deep enough, not killing him, when she had staked him on the bridge. He fell and the stake fell out into the water, she escaped them.

**I'm not to blame if your world turns to black**

Rose would always be effected by Lissa's use of spirit, no matter where she went and how far away from Lissa she was. Rose was shadow kissed, and was bonded to Lissa.

**There's just no hope for our final embrace**

Rose's last time to embrace Dimitri, before he was strigoi was in the cabin, after she let the darkness get her, and he calmed her down. It was something she would never forget, even if she was with Adrian, her heart belonged to Dimitri.

**So here we are, I'm in your head **

Rose was able to be see things threw Lissa's eyes when Lissa's emotions where too strong or when she allowed her self to enter Lissa's mind and see what she is up to. It was one of the ways she was able to save Lissa when Lissa was endanger, especially when Lissa and Christian has been kidnapped by Strigoi Dimitri, and the time that Lissa had been kidnapped by Victor.

**You were told to to run away**

**soak the place and light the flame **

**Pay the price for your betrayal  
Your betrayal, Your Betrayal! **

Rose was arrested for the queen's murder, a crime she hadn't commit. She had been warned to run while she had the chance, after she had been dragged out of the public meeting discussing the new dhampir age law, that graduated novices at age 16, to be guardians. The price she had to pay for what was believed to be her betrayal, would be her death if she was not found innocent.

**I was told to stay away**  
**Those two words I cant obey  
Pay the price for your betrayal  
Your betrayal, Your Betrayal!**

After Dimitri had returned to being a dhampir, she had been told by Lissa that he had specificity asked that she stay be kept away. She coudn't and wouldn't obey those words and with the aid of a guardian who had lost his spirit using moroi love, to her becoming a strigoi by her own will, because of spirit's darkness driving her insane, she was able to sneak in and visit dimitri.

**So now I dance in the flames **

Christian had used fire to keep strigoi Dimitri trapped while lissa staked him.

**You said that we'd be forever**

True love last forever, Rose thought what Dimitri and her had was forever, but when he had told her that love fades, and his has, it had broke her.

**How could you kill me and lie to my face**

The pain rose had felt from the impact of his words, made her feel as though he had killed her, after all she had been doing is worrying about him and how he was doing.

**Now that we cant be together**

Dimitri had made it clear to her, that they couldn't be together, ever again, and that he didn't love her anymore. 

**Now here are the song lyrics to the song, because I only used certain bits. **

Your Betrayal

Am I going insane (insane)  
My blood is boiling inside of my veins  
An evil feeling attacks (attacks)  
My body's aching there's no turning back

So take your eyes off the trigger  
I'm not to blame if your world turns to black  
as your eyes start to blister  
There's just no hope for our final embrace  
So here we are, I'm in your head  
I'm in your heart!

You were told to to run away  
soak the place and light the flame  
Pay the price for your betrayal  
Your betrayal, Your Betrayal!

I was told to stay away  
Those two words I cant obey  
Pay the price for your betrayal  
Your betrayal, Your Betrayal!

Is it my turn to die?  
My heart is pounding as I say goodbye  
So now I dance in the flames  
I love you crying and screaming my name

You said that we'd be forever  
How could you kill me and lie to my face  
Now that we cant be together  
There's just no hope for our final embrace  
So here we are, I'm in your head  
I'm in your heart!

You were told to run away  
Soak the place and light the flame  
Pay the price for your betrayal  
Your betrayal, Your Betrayal!

I was told to stay away  
Those two words I cant obey  
Pay the price for your betrayal  
Your betrayal, Your Betrayal!

*Guitar Solo*

So here we are (So here we are) I'm in your head  
(I'm in your head) I'm in your heart!

You were told to to run away  
soak the place and light the flame  
Pay the price for your betrayal  
Your betrayal, Your Betrayal!

I was told to stay away  
Those two words I cant obey  
Your Betrayal!

**Please read and review**

**^,.,^**


End file.
